The present invention relates to a penlight flashlight attachment assembly for photographic and other uses.
It has been found desirable to utilize a magnifying glass to view certain objects in photographic and other procedures, and concurrently it is necessary to use a filter in the assembly during use thereof. For example, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,371, issued Oct. 31, 1939, a combination flashlight and magnifying glass which does not lend itself to either the end purpose or the novelty of the present invention.